The implantation, use, and tensioning of orthopedic implanted devices for fusion, stabilization, and fixation of joints, fractures, and other fusions may involve various complicated processes and components. One such process may be the tensioning of an orthopedic implanted device, such as a nail, to compress, to a desired value, a joint, fracture, or other fusion falling within the length of the orthopedic implanted device. The present application appreciates that tensioning an orthopedic implanted device to compress a joint, fracture, or other fusion may be a challenging endeavor.